


Ode to 2016

by Gaia_Bentos



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_Bentos/pseuds/Gaia_Bentos
Summary: As the year gets more and more confusing, one should remember of simpler times...





	Ode to 2016

The crazy old man  
trapped in his delusion  
was the dream worth it?


End file.
